Why now?
by Ladyleo145
Summary: Kurt's life takes a unexpected turn when while having a sleepover with two of his friend and one of their little sister, the three sneak into the forest behind Kurt's house. Following a light that crashed in the distance. Kurt/Burt relationship FAKE. Homophobic Burt.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone this is based on a story I read a long time ago and although I can't remember every detail let alone where or who wrote it. If you do please tell me so I can thank that person

Warning! If anyone doesn't like a Homophobic Burt turn away now.

Supernatural/Anguish

"**Kurt**"

"Kurt"

"**Kurt**"

"KURT!"

Kurt quickly spun around at the sound of his name but instead of seeing his father like he expected he found Mercedes yelling his name as she ran down the hall toward him. He smiled and had to hold back a smirk when he saw her pulling Puck with her. When they were finally close enough he raised an eyebrow. "Hello 'Cedes, your outfits gorgeous as always but why do you have poor Noah here?" Noah glared at Kurt from behind Mercedes, his hand still in her grips then smirk. "Sup' Princess."

"Puck shut up, we're here to ask you something Kurt." Mercedes said and then before he could say anything in responds began explaining how they hoped they and Puck's sister (who's apparently going to) could spend the night at his place instead of having their sleepover at Mercedes' like planned.

"Um guys I'm not sure." he bit his bottom lip for a moment then sighed. "I'll ask my dad-"

"He already said yes. That all we needed was your permission then it's all set. And since you just agree we'll be there at seven." Mercedes said already pulling Puck away again and then over her shoulder yelled "And Finn is staying at Sam's to help babysit his siblings." He called out to her but only got a "Later Princess" from Puck then they were gone.

Kurt stayed still for a few moments, just thinking...what the fuck was he going to do. He knew his dad was going to be the over protective father everyone believes him to be. When however he wasn't.

Kurt sighed again; he knew school was over at three-forty, glee ended at five-fifteen. A little less than two hours. Kurt sigh long and deep this time as that one fact repeated over and over again. A little more than two hours, alone, with him. And after closing his locker walked toward his next class.

"Hey kids," Burt said with a wide grin on his face "Kurt's downstairs he said just go on down." He had just opened the door, pointing toward the basement when Kurt appeared in said doorway. Once was sure they've seen him he headed back downstairs giving a come ahead wave before he disappeared down the stairs.

When everyone was down the stairs Puck, Sarah, and Mercedes found Kurt sitting on the bed, "So what do you think?" he said leaning back on his queen size bed in the middle of the room against the far wall. This was the first time they had ever had a sleepover at his house. It was always at either Mercedes' or Puck and Sarah's house. And it like it's owner perfectly matched each other. His oval vanity was against the wall opposite his bed but close to his bathroom position on the far right wall. And against the left wall was his walk in closet and gray dresser.

The room perfectly reflected Kurt and although everyone seem to think it was a tad blain it still somehow reflected him. "White boy how come this is the first time I've been down here?" Mercedes asked just realizing how right that statement was. It's been years since they've been having sleepovers and though only a couple months since Puck and his sister or just Puck joined them it was never held at Kurt house.

Kurt simply grinned "Well 'Cedes the last time I brought up no real ice cream and all healthy snacks you said 'never in your life white boy'," Kurt paused for a moment and after slightly titling his head continued with "plus you accused me of calling you fat, and when Puck here wanted to find out what a sleepover was. It was you who said that since it was a real sleepover he wanted your house was the only way. That sleepovers meant junk food and candy something i do not keep in the house with my dad's stick diet of healthy foods around." Kurt explained before telling everyone to make there selves comfortable.

Which they did, and before long everyone was playfully bagging on each other. And when Puck's sister Sarah when to sleep the bagging turned sexual. Puck was suddenly questioned about his new conquest while Mercedes was giggling with Kurt about the latest cute guy they seen. However both Mercedes and Puck noticed Kurt continues blinking out, and how he kept rubbing his head.

"White boy you okay?" Mercedes asked when his blank out lasted more then a moment or two like the others. And when he didn't answer Puck tried. "Princess you cool?" That two didn't get a respond and so Puck reached out and shock him roughly yelling his name several times. "What?" Kurt said sounding dazed and began rubbing his forehead.

"Man you okay?" Puck asked not even trying to hide his worry. Shaking his head Kurt tried to smile but only successes in lifting the corners of his lips before asking what they were taking about. Though he didn't miss the exchange between Mercedes and Puck before they deemed him okay enough to leave it along, for the moment.

"Puck want to give us a dare, though we both most agree or no deal. So what'll you say?" Mercedes said already pulling on her shoes. " What dare?" Kurt asked suspense though he already knew he would say yes. "Just us finding what that light was." Puck stated following Mercedes' lead and gathering his coat and shoes. However Kurt thought they were insane, why would they go outside into the woods surrounding his house to follow a light they probably couldn't find once they gone in. And so he said so "You guy's realize this is insane right?" Though even as he said it he was pulling on his shoes and a coat over his pajamas. When everyone was ready, Kurt sighed and resigned told them to lead the way.

They made quick work of getting out the house and before Kurt knew it, they were out in the forest. "Kurt, come on man." Puck said tugging on his arm to pull him along since he had drifted behind rubbing his head. "Noah...I'm...coming." Kurt said breathlessly. And unlike every other time didn't pull his hand away from his forehead and in fact began rubbing his temples. "Man, you okay?" Puck said turning back toward Kurt and studying him. Not only was Kurt breathing heavy but he had gone paler then normal and he didn't seem study on his feet.

"Hey Kurt-"

"You guys i think we've found it." Mercedes said looking back at Kurt and Puck while pointing toward the faint glow a few feet away, over the hill in front of them. "Hey what's wrong?" she asked seeing Puck reach out and grab Kurt's arm and as she started toward them she could have swore the light behind her brighten. Quickly she spun around but felt a gust of wind shot pass her...and toward her boys.

Kurt finally pulled his hands from his face intending to push Puck away but upon seeing his concern face gently removed Puck hands from him. "Puck I'm okay, just give me a mo-" However before he could finish his sentence he was a shot toward them and within a heartbeat said light covered him. "What the hell-" he started suddenly finding a curly haired boy in front of him. He had hazel colored eyes, and while shorter then Kurt by a few inches effectively sealed his lips against Kurt within seconds of appearing.

Kurt, having already had this happen before lifting his arms and tried to push the boy away. But instead of lifting two arms he found one unmoving, trapped in stone while the other though he was able to lift it and laid it against the boy's chest Kurt wasn't able to move him. So instinctively he stepped away from him, and into another chest. And the mouth on his followed him, Kurt shuddered, the chest behind him was wider then his and since he couldn't feel a shoulder anywhere against him knew the person was taller, Finn taller then him.

When Kurt felt a hand underneath his shirt and against his chest, traveling up, he yelp. Opened his mouth and yelp, causing the boy in front of him to thrust his tongue into Kurt's mouth. Feeling this, Kurt panicked and tried to pull away from him, but found two hands holding his hips and though he was shocked he didn't noticed it his shirt up and two more hands pinching his nipples. Kurt moan at the feel of that and the bulge pressing against his butt. He couldn't help it, nor could he help this hand fisting into the front boy's shirt or his eyes closing as he felt the tongue in his mouth rub against his.

"Oh god," Kurt moaned brokenly when he felt a mouth kissing and sucking on his throat and the mouth on his finally pulled away, letting Kurt breathe. Kurt noticed distantly that his shirt was pulled higher while the boy in front of him lower. Though what had him opening his eyes, briefly was the hand unbuttoning and lowering his pants. And the nipping on the part where his neck meets his shoulder had him closing again. So he didn't see when his pant and underwear was lowered but certainly knew when the air and warm mouth hit him.

Kurt had already unconcestly moved his head, bearing his neck to the mouth on it, tried to bucked thought the hands on his hips prevented him. Wanting to see who was doing everything to him, Kurt tried to open his eyes however every thought left his mind when he felt the mouth covered his dick. Then suddenly mid-moan his mouth was covered by another.

Mercedes having run back toward her boys when she saw the light move, just stayed near Puck as the two watched the strangers and Kurt. "Should we do something?" She asked after a moment, tearing her eyes from the seen in front of them to stare at Puck. Looking down at her, Puck just raised an eyebrow at the questioned. "Really?" he questioned then upon seeing her nod laughed. "Girl maybe earlier but at this point you do that and he might just attack you. Besides," Puck said turning back toward the group in front of them. "You really think our boy would be doing that, in front of us." he said pointing toward Kurt who was now trembling and probably begging if not for the mouth covering his, Puck figured after seeing how slow the boy on his knees was going up and down Kurt's dick.

"And their almost done." Puck stated and was proven right when after five more minutes saw the boy sucking Kurt's dick slowly pull away. And Puck had to admit Kurt could give Puckzilla a run for his money. "And now we interrupt." Puck said approaching them yelling "HEY HEY HEY! Wow Kurt never knew you were so big."

Kurt shocked quickly pushed himself away from the guys, or tried and ended up more wiggling his way away from the, three, three boys that surrounded. Then after quickly pulling up his pants when over to stand near his friend, face burning and not looking at any of their faces.

Reaching them he turn back toward the three who gave him the best orgasm he ever hand and studied him. The boy he figured was behind him was indeed Finn tall and Asian with blond hair and a almost goofy and playful manner that just scream from him. And since his clothes no only matched but had a bad boy touch, Kurt admitted the boy had style. The boy he supposed blew him had a dapper style to him, blow tie and everything. While the last boy, blond too and who Kurt suppose was making out with him and probably pinching his nipples two wore the simplest outfit of camouflage short-sleeve t-shirt and black pants.

Even with Kurt's blissful haze he knew that not only were the boys hot and had magic but were completely insane, blowing a random guy they met in the forest. "We've found you," The tall one said with an awed look, then right in front of the three kids all three strangers knead on one knee. "We promise on this night to never leave your side again. Now that were here, your dragons will never leave you side again."

Kurt, Mercedes and Puck just stared at them for a moment before looking at each others, each wondering what to do. "Dragons?" Mercedes questioned while Puck asked weren't they suppose to be Sleeping Beauty big, causing the tall one to laugh and the bow tie one to hit him in the head. While Kurt blurted out "Your dragons? Then where's your sorcerers and before you even think about saying it," He said nearing his eyes at the three in front of him "I don't have any powers so it can't be me." Which only caused Puck to snort and Kurt to punch him in the shoulder.

"Hey come on, they blew you out of nowhere I'm sure they got the right guy, but seriously let's take this back to the house. I don't want Sarah waking up by herself." Puck said


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After making it to Kurt's room undetected, everyone split into two. Kurt, Mercedes and Puck on the bed (Kurt in the middle) away from Sarah while the three boys sat or lean, the tallest boy on the other side of the room. Two in the coach while one against the wall leaning against the armrest. "What are your names?" Mercedes asked noting they were hot but remembering what happened outside, figured what team they played for.

The dapper one blushed and after quickly introducing himself as Blaine named the other two as Jeff and Nick, the taller and short blonds. "Well good luck with finding you sorcerers and while everything you guys did was...something, it time. You know where the door is see yourself out." Kurt said already sick of pleasantries and wanted this done with. "Bade where not wrong, your soul sings to us and we've followed it to you, Kurt. You called us and now we're here." Jeff's giant self stated spearing Kurt with his deep gray eyes. Jeff's gray eyes promised many things and with not all PG Kurt shuddered and quickly shifting from leaning back on his elbow to sitting straight up and sitting back on the bed. Jeff seeing this smirked as offered to take care of his problem for him, which only caused Kurt to turn red and glare at Jeff.

"That's right baby, take your time 'cause we're here forever." he said quoting a song lyric. Though instead of causing Kurt to blush again, he paled slightly. "What the hell does that mean?" Kurt questioned eyes blazing. "You're not staying here." He said firmly crossing his arms and almost daring someone to say anything. "Kurt, you must understand we've just found you, we not taking any changes." Nick informed calmly.

"And you must listen when I say, I'm not your sorcerers or you'll have been here before and your not staying here pass tonight." Kurt informed giving them his best ice bitch glare. Though his face started to burn he saw Blaine visually shift his pants. "If this is about your dad it's not a problem," Blaine said as way of apogize "We'll explain everything -" he continued not noticing Kurt bury his face in his hand when he started, but when said face shot up and interrupted him.

"Your not telling my dad shit," Kurt almost shouted franticly before quickly adding "he has a heart condition." when everyone turned toward him. "Kurt." One of the dragons started to say before Kurt, not knowing which one interrupt again. "NO, this is a misunderstanding and come tomorrow you all are gone." He said not noticing the lamp shaking until it smashed into the wall.

When the lamp hit a quite sweep over the room and though the overhead light was on and everyone was looking at the smash remains, Kurt couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"No magic huh?" Jeff asked smugly before seeing the look on Kurt face when he turn to him. The ether misery and fear on Kurt's face had him stumbling over his next words. "And now you have the benefit of us, if you know what i mean." He said wigging his eyebrows suggest. "I'm not having sex with you guys." Kurt said in a suprarenal tone that had Jeff picturing a hand on his hip had Kurt not been sitting.

"Babe, you've only had Blaine taste you, let's hear you say that after me and Nick." Jeff said playfully.

"Confidence much?"

"Huh?" Jeff asked innocently, making Kurt suspicious he asked on purpose. But seeing no way out of asking played it up. "I asked if you not only think i would let either of you touch me and saying i do, that either would be good enough to lead to sex." Kurt as smirking smugly at Jeff baffled expression.

"Well, um," Jeff said truly struggling for something to say causing everyone, other then Kurt who was staring Jeff down, to laugh. " Ha!" exclaim finally coming up with something, "it's a will since we have to finish the sealing process." he said smugly, this time receiving a confused look from Kurt and two murderous glares from said dragons.

"What's the sealing process?" Mercedes asked before Kurt who had neared his eyes in return. After Nick wacked Jeff upside the head, he sighed and began to explain how in order to seal the bond between sorcerers and dragon, said dragon must, taste their sorcerers/sorceress. "Taste?" Puck asked wickedly after rearranging Sarah on the bed to make room for the other three on Kurt's queen size bed. "Each of us blows Kurt." Jeff said smirking down at a blushing stammering Nick. The very though of each of them on their knees at one point or other had Kurt's mind wondering. And since judging by the whistle and Puck's congratulation pat on the back, knew his mind was already at the same place as Kurt's. "And babe, let me tell you, if you taste anywhere as good as you smell-"

"He taste better." Blaine commit liking his lips.

"It will be our pleasure." Jeff continued as though Blaine hadn't spoke. Desperate to change the subject Mercedes asked why that step was even needed. "Well usually happens doing publicly, having already been with their sorcerers since birth they develop feeling for them and begin to experiment with each other bodies, doing the process without even knowing it. And it honestly just strength the bond already there." Blaine explained.

"And why weren't you guys with Kurt since birth then?"  
"Because of thought fuckin basterds." Nick growled mouth glowing slightly.

"Then as long as you three don't touch me I'm good? Great be gone by morning." Kurt announced smiling before turning to his friends.

"Kurt!" One of the dragons exclaimed.

"Where do you want to sleep?" And ignoring for the rest of the night, got ready and when to bed.

The following morning after waking up Kurt noticed the couch was empty and looking as though no one slept on it. It made Kurt wonder if it was a dream, god he hoped so, he though going through his morning route moisturizers before waking the others and after talking about it to the others put it as far from his mind as possible.

On the way out the door to school Burt informed Kurt he would be late tonight and since Finn's mom was visiting her sister's til next month not to wait up. "Sure dad," Kurt said calmly hoping the joy he felt wasn't hear in his voice. When Kurt had reached the door, hand on the handle Burt reminded him he forgot his hug. Kurt's eyes chilled at that and contemplated making a run for it, but seeing Mercedes and Puck walking toward the car he figures he'll only have to endure a few seconds of it. So turning around Kurt surrendered to his dad's bear hug and as he planned it, not three seconds later they both hear Puck calling him. And so with a grunt and a "Be safe at work," Kurt was out the door and running toward the car.

When Kurt got home afterschool he wanted nothing more then to sleep and maybe ice for his back, getting slammed into ten lockers that day had taken a toll on Kurt. But giving he didn't get a slush facial today he figured there were small miracles in life. So after unlocking the door and calling out "I'm home." and already knowing no one was home; Finn at Rachel's and Burt working late. Kurt smile softly and while on the way to the kitchen threw his backpack on the floor and froze when he heard a throat clear.

The soft smile on his face wilted as he slowly turned around to face, he didn't know. But what he saw chilled him to the bone, Blaine, Jeff, Nick and his dad was in the same room; his living room looking at Kurt. Dread filling his stomach and cold down to his bones Kurt walked stiffly to the only seat in the room seeing as the set up was pretty much the same as last night. The dragons on the couch and Burt on one single seat while Kurt was on the other.

"You told him didn't you?" Kurt asked getting a nod before lowering his head into his hands. He was just suddenly so tired, they didn't have any idea what they've done. "The one thing i asked you, and you couldn't do it." he said raising face to look at them, but seeing Burt in passing he added, "it would have been less embarrassing when you realize you got the wrong one."

"Kurt, were not mistaking. Your our sorcerers, your the heart the calls to us all these years." one of the dragons said though Kurt only noticed how Burt's face never changed. And so waving away the dragons, Kurt simply asked what now. "Now your dragons and you are going to be living in the same room, their stuff's already set up and brought to your room and other then them never being allowed in the garage, they'll follow you everywhere." Burt grunted out.

Raising a brow Kurt asked was that it, "no saying keep the doors open or what knots, just will adapt and just move on." Sighing Burt started a Kurt and said "They explained that part and since i want to continue to pretend your my baby boy i don't want to hear otherwise. Well other then them being in charge of your trust, your opinional employment at the garage and tell my wife everyone does just move on. Now do you want to continue at the garage?" He asked.

When Kurt nodded Burt said "Good, now i already worked it out with them that as long as your working they stay else where. You got tomorrow's shift or grave yard in a few hours?" Kurt frown "Need to go back tonight?" Nodding Burt talked about the boys finishing up an old model due in a couple hours then grumbled about the paper work. Sighing Kurt said he'll go in with him tonight before saying until then he had homework and when downstairs, dragons following close behind.

"Close the door behind you." Kurt said before stopping when he reached his room, two more dressers were added to the room; one against the wall next to the bathroom while the other by the TV on the wall opposite his window and bed. Or bed because his queen size bed was replaced by a regular size bed to make way for the King size next to it. The king had two trunks in front of it and with slight amusement Kurt saw the lamp that was smashed the other day was replace with a new one that thankfully didn't clash with the room. In fact even giving the three different styles added to the room nothing clashed at all. And giving any other day he would have been kinder for that alone, if what happened upstairs didn't happen.

"What the fuck have you all done!" Kurt yelled glaring at them when each of them entered. "Kurt, babe we just told you dad and as you can see he's cool with it. Problem solved roomy." Jeff said nervously. "Problem solved! Problem solved, you have no idea what you'll done!" Kurt said voice braking slightly before without a backward glance, stormed into the bathroom. When he came out twenty minutes later his whole poster was on offence and as thought he couldn't see him Kurt travel upstairs.

The three dragons had stayed silence while Kurt was in the bathroom, occasionally looking at each other however when Kurt refused to acknowledge them completely Jeff moved to sit down on their bed, head in his hands. He tried but could not stop the whimper in his chest, though it was only a second later did he fill the other two wrapped their arms around him. "What did we do wrong?" Jeff could help but question regardless of knowing neither dragon could answer. But when he heard Nick sigh deeply he knew what was about to be said wasn't good. "I don't know but i doubt we'll be hold him anytime soon." Nick mumbled before the three heard Burt informing Kurt that into hours, at ten o'clock they'll leave and work until three so he can still get some sleep tonight. "Thanks dad." they heard Kurt reply before clothes rustled and Kurt began back toward them.

"Hey Kurt, sorry for messing with your room it was beautiful." Blaine committed lamely and with no responds other then Kurt walking straight pass him and after positioning himself on the bed begin doing his homework. And that was pretty much how they spend their night, once Kurt was done with his homework he but it up before laying out some old grease clothes and after setting his alarm going to sleep.

"Hey Kurt come here i want to show you something." Burt called out, Kurt as always, worked in the office. Yes he did know how to fix a car and even enjoyed it everyone knew he was better at the paperwork seeing as Kurt was dangerously clumbly and tend to get hurt easily. Since Kurt was already expecting this couldn't hold back a long deep sigh took off his glasses and walked in to the garage to see what his father was talking about.

"Lean over me bud." Burt said and following instructions Kurt did what he was told and since he was well taller then his father made sense. Although Burt had to command him closer two times, and until Kurt's stomach was lined with his elbow head by his shoulder, did Kurt see what Burt was pointing to. They were under a '74 mustang and the engine piece Burt was pointing to, the problem, was fascinating Kurt couldn't forces on anything but the pain as Burt smashed his elbow into his son's gut three time before for Kurt managed a "Now isn't that weird," for everyone to hear and "If you continue i won't be able to stand any longer." in a hoarse pained whisper that only his dad heard.

Though giving that Burt continued to explain how to fix it Kurt wasn't sure he was heard. So when he was hit once more, though harder then the rest he fell to floor holding his stomach. Burt, the loving father spun around and with a concerned "Kurt, bud what happened." Crouching down to help him up only for Burt's heaviest ranch to fall onto Kurt's forearm. Knowing his forearm was broken and not trusting himself to speak Kurt nod and after pulling himself up with Burt's help waved to the office. "Bud you should go to the hospital, or at least let someone look at you." Burt said worried creasing his brow.

Swallowing thickly and not all spit Kurt said that he was okay and while seeing a '74 was defiantly worth it, he'll finish up the paper work and go home. "Kurt if your not going to let anyone see to you go home, we'll be done soon anyways." Burt said frowning. "I will after I finish the little I have left, please just give me ten minutes and I swear I'm gone." Kurt said and not giving Burt a change to say differently raced into the office.

And exactly ten minutes later, with the paperwork done Kurt was out the door and on the way home at 1:40 in the morning, "Drive safely Bud." following him out. When he got home, he when straight to his room pulled out his pajamas and head to his bathroom for a long shower. When he got out thirty minutes later and hear someone telling him he should eat before bed Kurt couldn't help his self and glared murderously at the three. Before getting into bed under the covers.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 1

Having been though the route several times before Kurt knew that until he was hurt at school he couldn't do anything about his injures. And so as he got ready that morning he though of his arm that morning. His wrist and elbow worked and since he wasn't even alone in his own bed room he held the clothes he picked out to wear that day on that side of his body, giving the appearance said arm worked. And so having picked semi tight black jeans a midnight same semi tight long sleeve shirt with a black bicker jacket Kurt went into the bathroom to change. And in hoping to escape alone, the moment Kurt had his shoes own he yelled Later dad and was out the door and on the way to school before the first dragon woke up.

Kurt had manage to make it thought the first two of his classes before they started showing up. It seemed, thought it wasn't a surprise to Kurt that at least one of the dragons where in his classes. But, and Kurt knew this to, not a soul messed with him that day waiting instead to do something worse. And while Kurt hoped it was because several of the football team was absent he really doubt it. By lunch Kurt found his heart beating overtime whenever he was in the halls and so skipping lunch he stayed in the library, slowly copying the notes he had borrowed from Mercedes. Against his better judgment Kurt found himself thinking of the three dragons, all day each and everyone of them tired to talk to him and while he ignored them he couldn't help but notice them. He chuckled softly when he noticed he was right about Blaine's style, the boy really wore a bow tie to school and along with salamander tight fitting pants and gaga help him a stripped purple and pink shirt. Kurt could only shake his head, Nick however was calm and serious all the time it made him look cute. He wore a light green shirt that seemed a little big but worked perfect if not original with faded blue jeans.

And while Blaine was indeed handsome and Nick was cute, Kurt had to admit Jeff was as his best friend would say "all kinds of fine.". And Kurt wasn't the only one to see that, dress in a button up hot red short sleeve shirt that not only showed how broad his shoulders where but how ripped he is. Shaking his head to clear the upcoming thoughts involving Jeff's black semi tight jeans Kurt finished his copying though not before the bell rang.

Kurt sighed and after gathering his stuff raced toward his class on the other side of the building. He was just around the corner when he felt two hands grab him and slam him into the lockers. Giving the speed Kurt was traveling and the suddenly switch in direction the slam rang out thought the hall. Kurt cursed under his breath and after standing up asked what was their problem before noting it was Azimio standing in front of him. "Great goon two has arrived, sorry but right now I'm busy, you know class right. I'm need in class." Kurt said sarcastically, he wanted more then anything to get this over with and since everyone was still in the halls watching, always watching Kurt was going to use it. And so as he protected, he started to walk away Azimio slammed him back into the lockers and as everyone watched his arm flew from his pocket and into the lock on one of the lockers.

The pain was more shocking then Kurt realized and after cursing a few time under his breathe Kurt turned and gave Azimio a bored look, standing when he notice he was on the floor. "Thanks," Kurt said in a tight voice that while his expression betrayed boredom, showed the pain. "but since I'm in a hurry, goodbye." Kurt said and quickly walking into his classroom two doors down.

After talking his seat he noticed not a single one in his class, though during roll call found not one but all three in this class. But since Kurt was know sure he just broke his forearm he carefully but said arm into his pocket and after pressing record on his recorder leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. "Kurt," someone whispered gently shaking him. "Kurt come on man wake up." The shaking moved from his shoulder to his arm and without really thinking about it, Kurt's eyes shot open and instantly filled with tears.

The person holding him quickly let go and after blinking a few time Kurt noticed Puck standing in front of him looking concern. Which Kurt realize is because he had tears in running down his face. "Sorry man," Puck said looking away as Kurt quickly wiped his eyes. "Not, not a problem. What's up?" Kurt asked trying to keep a sob out his voice when he moved to sit up straight slightly jittering his arm.

"Class over, hell man school is over and it's time for glee." Puck said standing up and while his voice came out angry Kurt knew he just felt awkward. "Yeah," Kurt started to say but ended up yawing and stretching his good arm. "I think I'll pass today, will you tell everyone."

"I heard about Azimio, Kurt." Puck said looking at Kurt grab his bag with his left arm. "Why make him madder when you know it's only going to get you hurt worst?" Puck asked taking Kurt recorder and after stopping it putting into Kurt's bag for him.

Looking away from Puck when he took Kurt's backpack for him, Kurt explained how nothing happened today and if Kurt left it alone they would just corner him when he was alone. "This way, regardless of the people doing nothing, they can't go as far as they wanted. And now if something happened to me everyone will blame him and his group." Kurt said as they walked toward the parking lot. When they reach there, the started toward Kurt's car when Puck questioned about his arms.

"Huh? Oh, when Azimio slammed me against the wall earlier my arm hit a lock." Kurt explained causally. Then before Puck could have ask anything else Kurt climbed into the car and after starting it up saw Puck's face cloud with confusion then horror then before Kurt could blink Puck was banging on Kurt's window pointing back toward the school. Kurt being good at stressful situations couldn't more as a strange heat starting at his hip and then circling his body.

"Kurt come on," Puck yelled pulling open Kurt's door before being cut off by a loud growl. They both heard this and as one sprinted toward the dragons. And upon arriving they took in the scene, being Azimio crumbled form on the floor against the lockers and Nick holding a pissed of Blaine who Kurt grimly noticed mouth's was glowing. "Jeff! What's going on?" Kurt called out breathless, and still trying to concrete on anything but the warmed circling inside his body.

"Kurt what happened earlier?" Jeff said turning and studying Kurt's face.

Confused Kurt instantly said nothing, worried and slightly concerned that the goofy man was so serious. "Why was he bragging about throwing you into the lockers?" Jeff asked voice still grave and serious but for the life of him Kurt couldn't understand why or where this was heading. "Because he did," Kurt said slowly seeing in the corner of his eye Puck drag his hands down his face, hard. But in the next second as the heat inside Kurt intensified as he watch Jeff's face become furious and after turning/whipping around he began charging toward Azimio.

Figuring dragons could do some real harm to humans, and seeing Azimio already bloody and groaning Kurt reached out with his good hand and grabbed Jeff's sleeve.

"Jeff?" Kurt called out but Jeff didn't stop.

"Jeff stop, it's enough." Kurt tried grabbing on again when his weak hold slipped with Jeff's forward path. However Jeff still didn't stop taking Kurt with him as they neared Azimio. "Jeff what happened, what's wrong?" Kurt questioned when with a quick burst of speed placed himself between Azimio and Jeff.

Jeff chose to ignore Kurt and since it was a little farther to Azimio Jeff started around him. Seeing this and that Jeff's mouth was glowing bright now Kurt wrapped his arm around Jeff and asked again what's wrong. "Kurt let go." Jeff growled struggling to gently pull Kurt from him, however Kurt held tighter and questioned why he was angry. "Kurt he hurt you!" Jeff yelled and grabbing both of Kurt's shoulders began pushing him away.

Trying to push away the sudden flare of pain and the realization that in being throw he may have injured himself more then he thought Kurt asked what he had to it. It was in that moment that Puck having wisely watched understood what the bullying had done to Kurt. Ashamed Puck explained to Kurt Jeff was mad about him being hurt. Or at least tried since all that did was confuse Kurt more if his expression which seem to say "Why it happens all the time" was any judge but instead of giving up Kurt confidently said "Jeff I'm use it so don't worry. And let's leave while we can." And attempted to pull Jeff away from Azimio.

But when Kurt let go of Jeff's waist (he was think) red faced he noticed everyone was silence minus Azimio groaning, and everyone just staring at him. Annoyed Kurt waved his arm toward the exist in a shell we motion and said after briefly raising an brow. " Now that we got that cleared up shell we go?"

"This happens a lot?" Nick said with a sick feeling in his gut that only intensify when Kurt nodded absently still trying to get them to leave or at least more away from Azimio. "Why do you care?" Kurt asked confused at the concern of the three dragons face and the bone deep sadness on Puck's. And Puck did feel a deep sadness because all the bullying lead Kurt to believe it was normal, natural and completely unreasonable for another person to care about it.

"Dear fucked up Jesus." Puck mumbled going over and with some effect shun Azimio onto his feet help take him walk to the nurse office. "Thanks Puck." Puck heard Kurt call glaring at the dragons who growling softly at him.

"Now can we leave?" Kurt asked sarcastically and with one hand on the hip. "You can't possibly think this is okay, normal!" Blaine exclaimed when Kurt begin questioning about dinner opinions while they walked to the parking lot. "It is normal Blaine, now drop it I'm tired of talking about them." Kurt complained.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled annoyed when Kurt spit away from the group and moving toward his car. Moving quickly, Blaine grabbed Kurt hurt arm and trying not to scream Kurt bit the inside of his cheek and after closing his eyes and took a few deep breath turned toward Blaine, glaring. "They shouldn't hurt you, and you damn well shouldn't expect to get slammed into the lockers when you walk down the hall." Blaine growled not fazed at all.

Staring him down, Kurt responded with a chilled voice "In Loma," He whispered ice queen in full blast. "this is my everyday life, my normal. The very life none of you bothered to appear in, so let me go and if this disturbs you. LEAVE." the order and ice in his voice shocked Blaine enough that when Kurt painfully jerked his arm away, it was actually released. Then using his other arm and after getting into the car drove home.

"What the fuck!" Jeff said rubbing his face roughly. "Agree, what the hell was that?" Nick asked with a slight growl to his voice, while both dragons glared at Blaine. "He thinks this is right! That this is how he should be treated." Blaine argued, arms crossed.

"And what's the point of telling him otherwise? He lives here Blaine, unlike us his whole life been like this. I doubt until us, he even been touch." Nick explained trying to get Blaine to understand.

"And what, I'm supposed to you expect us to just sit back and watch!" Blaine roared angrily as a faint glow starting in his mouth. "Blaine," Jeff said gently rapping his arm around Blaine's shoulder. "we're not saying or even asking that, I'm right there with you on beating the shit out of them but even you seen what the confusion on his face." Burying his face in Blaine's hair.

"Going this way wouldn't help him trust us, if anything it'll push him away faster. Blaine, we've finally found him, after all these years we've found him and he already hates us." Nick said voice wavering and without much thought Blaine pulled him into their group hug. "We know you were expecting to find and claim him, that he'll just accept us, But from everything we've seen how can he accept us when no one accepts' him?" Jeff's mumbled before for slowly moving everyone to the car.

"Let's go back." He said before they climbed into the car and headed back toward Kurt's house.


End file.
